Despite The Drizzling Rain
by Victoria Ashley Winchester
Summary: It's been a year since Bella and Edward's wedding. Jake finally imprints. She's beautiful, witty, spunky and unique. What will happen? JacobXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Despite The Drizzling Rain**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any of Stephenie's characters. If I did I would be in Vegas right now gambling away my mountains of cash. So no, I don't own the Twilight series , thanks for rubbing it in.

Chapter 1: A Glimpse of Spirit

I was hanging out on the cliffs with Quil and Jared when I saw her. It was only a fleeting glimpse; she was driving by in her car, windows rolled down despite the drizzling rain, music blasting, hair messy and long, beautiful. I only saw her for a fraction of a second, and I'll probably never see her again, but I had imprinted on that girl and there was nothing I could do about it.

Sam said that if the bond is strong enough, I would pull her to me, like ESP or something. I don't buy it.

Bella's been off with that filthy bloodsucker of hers for almost a year now and I've moved on to a certain degree. Sometimes if I hear a really ancient Chevy engine or drink warm soda I'll have to do a double-take and remind myself that she's gone, but I'm better than I was when she first left. It took the pack a while to convince me to phase back into my human form, but to tell you the truth, the whole 'wolf forever' thing was getting annoying; I had to hunt for food all the time and I missed indoor plumbing.

But despite my critical view of what Sam said about the connection between me and Spirit (the song that she was blasting in her car was "Spirit In The Sky" and I felt that it fit her) part of me believed, hoped even that he was right and that she would find me somehow. I can't explain the connection I felt with this girl, I had definitely imprinted, I knew that right away, but I didn't realize that I could feel that strongly towards another human being, a stranger. I had never spoken to her and I didn't even really know what she looked like, but I loved her more fully and more deeply than I had ever loved anyone, even Bella…which surprised me because I loved Bella more than life itself.

So now, I was stuck with true love for a stranger and no clue if I would ever see her again. Half of me said 'move on, you'll never see her again anyway' and the other half said 'you love her so go find her you idiot'. To say I was conflicted would have won the 'Understatement of the Year' award.

AN: Sorry chapter 1 was so short, this story was spontaneous and completely unplanned. I update every 10 reviews so it's up to you how fast I get the next chapter up. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: 3 Spaces Down **

The Reservation was small as far as the population went. There couldn't be more than 300 people that lived on the Rez; so news spread fast, like fire, or the bubonic plague. A few weeks before school started up again the wolves and I started hearing rumors about a 'new girl'. In any other place that wouldn't be such a big deal, but here where strangers weren't usually welcome it was huge. Quil heard that she was Asian, Chinese. Embry said she was Albino (that gave me Bella flashbacks). We didn't know what to believe. I spent the last few days of summer vacation hoping beyond hope that this 'new girl' was (as I had come to know her) my Spirit.

I got to school way to early on the first day of my senior year of high school and sat on the hood of the rabbit for a good 10 minutes before there was even another car in the microscopic parking lot of QTS. It started to rain so I shrugged back into the rabbit to stay dry. I had about a half hour before I needed to be in first period so I figured I should probably do last night's homework. Sam had me on patrol lat night and I didn't get any of it done. We all knew there wasn't much danger anymore since the Cullen's left with Bella, but Sam always put one of us on patrol at night anyway, just incase. About 10 minutes before first bell, the parking lot was filling up and I had my eyes peeled for a Jeep, the Jeep that Spirit had been driving when I imprinted on her. It was yellow and slightly rusty and it was pulling into the space 3 spaces down from where I sat in the rabbit. Hysteria struck. What was I supposed to do, should I go talk to her, what if it wasn't even her, what if I babbled on like an idiot and she never wanted to see my face again? Well, apparently it didn't matter what my brain was thinking because, before I knew what was happening, I was getting out of my car and walking towards hers. It must have been the whole wolf-imprinting instinct that propelled me forward because I had definitely not made the conscious decision to walk up to this girl and start a conversation with her, which was clearly my body's intention. I was a few feet from the Jeep and I was watching Spirit (it was definitely her) struggle with juggling her messenger bag, new books, and coffee mug. This gave me a moment to actually take in her appearance. She wasn't Albino and she wasn't Chinese; she was definitely Indian, like me and just about everyone else in La Push. She had pin-straight, jet-black hair that fell to the middle of her back, and dark skin that was just slightly lighter than my own. She was thin, thinner than anyone at her height (about "5 '9) should be. I couldn't see her face at the moment so I did what any other teenage boy would…. I checked out the rest of her body. Big mistake. By the time my eyes returned to her facial region, I could see her face; and she was mad.

"Enjoying the view, you perv?", she had the most gorgeous voice in the world. I fell for her again, twice as hard when heard her speak.

"Oh, um, sorry, I was just…I mean you're…um…I'm Jacob.", I mentally bitch-slapped myself.

"I don't care who you are, nothing gives you the right to check me out without my consent. It's disgusting, you should apologize. But don't, that's weird. Just ask next time.", she was witty too. I was falling in love with Spirit more and more every second. Which reminded me, I still didn't know her name.

"So, Jacob, is there any possibility of you showing the new girl to her first class because she's the new girl and has no clue where the hell she's going?", she asked sweetly.

"Sure, and I'll even introduce you to my friends because I'm just that nice.", she giggled at that and I had to focus all my energy on not attacking her mouth with mine. Her giggle was toxic…but only to me.

"Oh, and by the way, you have my consent, as long as you're not obnoxious about it.", it took me a while to figure out what she was talking about but I finally caught on and took advantage of her giving mood as we walked towards the main office.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, so honestly I only got 6 reviews for this story and I know I said that I update every 10, but……. screw that. The chapters are written and I'm not going to withhold them from those of you that are keeping up with the story. Of course, that doesn't mean that I don't want reviews. Constructive criticism is welcomed; destructive criticism is ignored.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Twilight Series or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters. I wish I did. Does that count? No? Well then I guess I'm still broke.

**Chapter 3: You're Allergic, aren't you? **

Skye. Her name was Skye. Now, if you remember, "Spirit in the Sky" was the song that was playing in her Jeep, and if that's not a sign, I don't know what is. I showed Skye to all her classes before first period. QTS was only one small building so it didn't take long. She thanked me and I promised to catch up with her at lunch and introduce her to the guys.

When I did finally make it to first block, I was 5 minutes late and I had forgotten what course I was taking. But the huge letters on the chalk board that read 'Welcome to Lit. Comp. 10' helped jog my memory. I had no classes with Spirit, I mean Skye, I really had to get out of the habit of calling her that. One of these days 'Spirit's' gonna slip out instead of her real name and she's gonna look at me like I've got 8 heads (which is actually a very probable thing to have in this town).

Anyway, after English and AP Geometry, it was lunchtime. I caught up with Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Seth and Leah on my way to the cafeteria. We all hung out together these days, just the wolves; although no one else knew why we hung together. Leah had been getting better about keeping her annoying, depressing thoughts to herself, we didn't mind having her around so much anymore. And she was a lot happier now. She had become really close with the other 'wolf girls'; Emily, Kim, and even Claire. I hoped that Skye would accept me and the rest of the pack when we finally decided to tell her about us.

I couldn't wait to get to know her better. I had this uncontrollable desire to learn everything about her; to learn every detail of her past, present, and future. Did that future include me? I hoped it did.

We made our way to the small cafeteria and my eyes automatically scanned the small room for Skye.

"So what does this chick look like man?", that was Quil. A year ago he would have jumped on the opportunity to hit on the new girl, but now he had Claire and he had changed drastically. No more hitting on pretty strangers that were clearly too old (or too young) for him. He was taken and it showed.

"She's tall, gorgeous, and too thin", I responded.

"Too thin?" Seth asked. "Like '90 pounds too thin' or like '110 too thin'?", He questioned.

"You guys are freaks. Why does it matter how much she weighs?", Leah. "If her health isn't in danger on either end of the spectrum why do you care?", It was so like Leah too defend her 'fellow woman', it was probably the wolf instinct.

That's when I smelled it; the bloodsucker. I sensed it first because the other's senses weren't as strong as mine but they caught on after a few seconds.

We all froze. There hadn't been a werewolf around La Push for almost a year now; we were immediately set on edge. My eyes roved more quickly around the cafeteria. I had to find Skye. If anything happened to her before I got to know her I would never forgive myself. Finally I spotted her at the furthermost table in the right corner of the room. I rushed to where she sat, alone, picking at her chicken patty and slowly sipping a Dasani® water. I hurridly sat in the seat across from her and glanced at the doors of the cafeteria nervously.

" Hi there. Want a sip?", She asked. I was still glancing around the room nervously. This was bad, this was very bad. Why was there a bloodsucker on school grounds? Why didn't we sense it earlier?

"Let me guess, you're allergic aren't you?", I couldn't really understand where her rambling was going. I wasn't paying very close attention to what she was saying, but as long as she kept talking, I knew she was there. She was safe in front of me where I could protect her from the leech if I needed to.

"Calm down Jake", Embry's voice interrupted my thoughts. He must have gone outside and phased when we smelled it.

And I thought 'Whoa…since when can we communicate 'wolf to human' like this?'.

"Must be a new wolf-advancement with this new bloodsucker running around ", Quil answered.

'Cool, Sam'll be thrilled. Who else is with you guys?', I thought.

"Me.", Leah responded.

"And me.", Seth added.

'Quil, you should probably go find Claire, look out for her until Sam gives any orders.', I thought.

"Already there Jake.", Quil responded.

'Is Jared with you guys?', I thought.

" I'm outside Kim's history class, keeping an eye on her. But thanks for the concern Mom.", Jared answered my question with his thoughts.

'Someone needs to tell Sam. He may not sense the leech yet. Leah?', I suggested.

"Already on it Jake. Just look after 'what's her face'.", Leah answered.

"Her name is Skye.", The second I thought that one little phrase I mentally bitch-slapped myself for the second time that day because, if my ears were working correctly, I just said that last bit out loud.

A/N: If I'm not mistaken, this is one of those times in a story where the author (that's me) cues a collective 'Dun, dun, dun' from the readers. Yes, there is a vampire in the area, but what does this mean for the pack, for Skye? I just don't know….. I'm afraid you might have to read the next chapter. But, in order for me to post the next chapter, reviews are needed. So……have fun with that.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to those of you who reviewed, they are much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to The Twilight Series, that would be way to cool and I wouldn't' be writing fan fiction. I have no money.

_Previously on __Despite The Drizzling Rain:_

_That's when I smelled it; the bloodsucker._

_We all froze. There hadn't been a vampire around La Push for almost a year now; we were immediately set on edge. _

_Just look after 'what's her face'.", Leah answered._

"_Her name is Skye.", The second I thought that one little phrase I mentally bitch-slapped myself for the second time that day because, if my ears were working correctly, I just said that last part out loud._

**Chapter 4:**

"Jacob, who the hell are you talking to? I'm right here and I know my name, thank you", Skye looked at me with this 'are you in special-ed' kind of face and at that exact moment I felt the urge to tell her everything about me; about the wolf that lived inside me, about my sister and brothers, about the legends, about all of it. I wanted her to know everything about me just as much as I wanted to know everything about her. But now wasn't the time for that. We had a filthy blood-sucker running around and that needed to be taken care of before I told Skye anything.

"Hey, Skye?", I promted.

"Yeah?"

"How opposed would you be to taking the rest of the day off?", I asked. I needed to get her away from the school and somewhere safe so that we could take care of this. Plus, my arms were already shaking slightly just from the smell. I needed to phase.

"Pretty opposed; it is my first day of school in a new town; my parents would be rip shit.", she responded, taking another sip or water. This was not good. She couldn't stay here; especially if I left to help the others; who would protect her?

" Oh, c'mon, skipping is fun, and it's only half a day. Let me show you around the reservation. We'll go to first beach, it's gorgeous and the water's warm.", I tried to convince Skye to leave the school with me.

" Jacob, I hardly know you, and you're kind of scaring me. Why do you want me to skip with you so bad?", she had this scared, confused, worried expression on her face that very nearly broke my heart. But, we couldn't stay here, I had no choice.

" Look, Skye, I can't explain everything now, and I promise I will later, but you need to come with me right now and we have to get you somewhere safe. Please, just trust me. It's a matter of life and death.", I pleaded with her to trust me on this.,

"Okay, let's go.", she said simply.

"What? That's it? Really? Okay, cool, let's go.", this was great. She trusted me. I was expecting yelling and screaming and flailing of various limbs, but she was cooperating and that was good.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short guys. I'm running out of ideas……so help me out and give me some, please.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry, you guys. I feel horrible about not posting sooner but it's been crazy at home. My mom flipped the Land Rover into a river, my dad threw out his back and has been on the couch since last week, we have water damage in the right half of all three floors of the house, my Nama moved up here from Texas and my brother broke his ankle. I've been a little busy. I'll try to post more often but I can't guarantee anything quite yet.

Chapter 5: She Bit Me 

I grabbed Skye's hand and pulled her towards the cafeteria door that led outside. Considering the fact that only about 80 kids attended QTS, the staff wasn't particularly concerned with the security of the school, so we had no problem slipping out door and across the parking lot.

I had three choices now. We could take my Rabbit, Skye's Jeep, or, the less appealing choice, I could throw her on my back and make a run for it. Of course choice number three involved explanations that would take up time and energy and I doubted that Skye would willingly climb aboard a giant man-wolf that magically appeared in front of her. I chose option two. The Jeep was best. If there was a need for 4-wheel drive or off-roading we would be covered and it was undoubtedly a whole lot faster that the Rabbit. We would probably need the speed. I re-directed our route to the canary-yellow Jeep parked a little ways down from the Rabbit.

"We're taking _my_ car?", Skye asked.

"Yup….keys?", I wasn't paying much attention to anything else but the scent of the leech as Skye tossed me the keys to her car and I hopped in the driver's side. I pushed Skye's door open from the inside. I could only see her from the thighs up because of the height of the Jeep but she wasn't moving.

"Get in.", I said to her. Nothing, not even a flinch. Realization struck me like a blow to the chest. She was scared. She was scared of _me_. She probably thought I was going to rob her, or rape her, or kill her. My heart almost broke at the look she had on her face when she met my eyes. Those big brown doe eyes were filling with tears and she had this pleading, terrified look on her face that said, "Please, I'll do anything, just don't hurt me." It was at that moment that the expression that graced her features turned to one of resolve and adamancy. She was going to run. She was going to try to escape when she wasn't in any danger. And she did. She ran.

"NO!", I screamed but it was too late. She was already halfway across the parking lot and my nose told me she was moving towards the bloodsucker.

I whipped open the driver's side door and set off after her. With those long legs and that determination she was fast but she was no match for a werewolf. She was close to the dirt road that fed into the school parking lot when I caught her. I wrapped my arms around her middle and mentally dared her to try to get out of my grip. Well apparently she accepted because she started elbowing the hell out of me and slamming her head into my chest like there was nothing up there to damage. She was kicking my shins like there was no tomorrow. I guess it was then that she realized that she had a voice box that functioned correctly and she started screaming. I instinctively clamped my hand over her mouth. She bit me. It didn't hurt. I hardly felt it but I hated the fact that I had put her in such a state of distress. The woman I loved (which still sounded strange when I thought about it) was biting and kicking me because she thought I was a rapist. This wasn't going very well and the vampire's scent was getting closer and closer. I kept my hand on Skye's mouth as I turned her body in my arms slightly so that I could see her face. For the smallest moment I was aware of the warmth and feel of her skin on my hands and I was worried that I would hurt her. I realized how fragile she actually was. I could easily snap her body like a toothpick if I wanted to. I shuddered at the thought. I looked directly into Skye's face.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you. That was never my intention. There are people around us right now, in the woods, that want to hurt you. I can't explain it now, it would take to long, but I need you to cooperate with me. I'm trying to keep you safe. Please, you have to trust me, I'm not joking or lying to you, please.", and She nodded when I finished. I hadn't been paying close attention before, but I now noticed that the vampire scent was very nearly on top of us. I panicked and started looking around and into the forest nearby.

"Skye, I'm going to put you down because we really have to get going but you have to promise me that you won't scream.", I didn't want anyone to think I was kidnapping the new girl. She nodded again. I unclenched my hand from her face. She didn't make a noise. Her body relaxed somewhat. I was torn for a moment whether to try to make it back to the Jeep on the other side of the parking lot or to just make a run for it. Leah's voice suddenly snapped into my head.

"I'm right at the tree line, Jacob.", she whispered in my head. That was good. I decided to make a run for the woods and from there we could make it to Sam and Emily's place through the forest. I'd done it a hundred times before.

'Headed your way.', I thought back. I swung the still silent Skye up into my arms bridal-style and sprinted across the dirt road that separated us from the woods. We made it to the tree line without a problem. I set Skye's feet on the ground but kept one arm around her shoulders protectively. Leah appeared from behind a wide-trunked Oak in her underwear and a sports bra. I chuckled lightly; usually she knew she would be phasing so she prepared for it with cut-offs and a T-shirt … .not today. It was pretty funny.

"Shut up.", She thought at me. I chuckled again. She was distinctly uncomfortable and it was getting funnier and funnier.

"What are you doing out here? Where are your clothes? Are you okay?", It was Skye who had spoken. I looked down at her to see that she was sincerely concerned for Leah. She was caring, I liked that. I took my T-shirt off and threw it to Leah. She needed it more than I did and the odds were that I'd be taking it off to phase soon anyway because the leech's scent was at it's strongest. Leah put the shirt on, it nearly reached her knees (she wasn't particularly big like the rest of us) and I put my arm back around Sky's shoulders. I didn't like how close the leech smelled. We had to move quickly. I picked Skye back up because I knew that even in our human forms, she would never be able to keep up with Leah and I on foot. Leah and I started dodging branches and trees as we both moved through the forest quickly.

"Where the hell are you taking me? And who the hell is she?", Skye asked as a Birch just barely missed her head.

"I'll explain it later, I promise.", I wondered how long that explanation would keep her quiet before she started wanting real answers. Answers that I was still afraid to give her.

A/N: I made this chapter a tad longer than the other ones to try to make up for lost ground. Things are finally calming down a bit since the holidays, but school just started back up again so I don't know how often I'll be able to update. It also depends on whether or not I can figure out where to go with this story. This one's been stumping me lately. Anyway, I'm working on it and ideas are always welcome and appreciated as are reviews.


End file.
